Always
by littleaibou
Summary: Puzzleshipping stories told throughout the years, based on the events shown in the anime. There will be many a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

So for a while I've wanted to write, based on the show, Yugi and Yami's relationship as it developed. I didn't want to do specific episodes cause that's too hard, but I'll try and keep it as canon as possible and follow the timeline, plus some in between seasons stuff if I can get away with it.

I am basing it on the American dub so the names will be in accordance with that. I felt like I had to include season 0 because it's pretty important to their origin story, plus who doesn't love a bit of insane creepy Yami. Rated M because it'll get smutty as it goes on. Anyway here's the first chapter, tell me what you think.

Obviously I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

Yugi walked down a dark lane, the streets silent as a graveyard, the air cold and stiff. He stuck to the walking path, trying to stay under the protective glow of the street lamps. He pulled his jacket tight around his chest, gritting his teeth from the pain that seemed to be present all over him, right down to his bones. As he exhaled, he saw his breath in little clouds that dissipated quickly as he pressed on, moving as fast as his small legs would allow.

He had woken up, freezing and alone, just outside the grounds of his school. Well, he hadn't exactly woken up. He had not been sleeping.

Earlier, he had been in his bedroom, and in an attempt to squash out the anxiety that had plagued him all afternoon, was fiddling with the gold pieces of the small prism shaped puzzle his grandpa had given him some eight years earlier.

Suddenly it had been so clear to him, he marvelled as to how it had taken him so long prior to this moment as his fingers fit the pieces together with ease, one after the other, one there, one here, until there was just one left.

He reached into the golden box, fishing for the last piece. He felt like if he could just finish the puzzle, just slide that last piece into place, things would be better. Everything would change. He felt it.

Which is why when his fingers fumbled around the empty puzzle box, his heart plummeted thirty stories. He seemed to lose his vision momentarily, his shoulders shook and his lip trembled. Sitting still for a few moments, paralysed by fear, his hands gripped the arms of his desk chair. Slowly, his joints unfroze, the ice surrounding his heart shattered as he jolted upwards, jerked out of the chair and whirled around the room wildly, tearing at his possessions. It was then that it all hit him. The bully Ushio, the money, Joey and Tristian's faces all swirled around in his head, dizzying him. He felt nauseous.

Pulling his shoes on he sprinted down the stairs, out the doors of the game shop, and didn't stop until he reached the school, the whole way cursing himself for being so stupid. How could he have thought taking the puzzle to school could have been a good idea?

He reached the school in good time, but was shocked to see Ushio's huge form, shadowed against the setting sun. Had he been waiting this whole time? Yugi approached slowly, knowing he had been seen, and knowing what was about to happen.

After a brief discussion, and what felt like several broken bones, Yugi lay in a crumpled heap on the asphalt, bruised and defeated. He thought of the puzzle, and his wish. Small sounds escaped his lips, as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He was vaguely aware of a wet sensation at the back of his head, and smelled blood.

Suddenly through the haze he heard voices, he heard his own name mentioned several times, and then he felt a warm hand on his. It was Joey. He placed something into Yugi's hand, and murmured words that were, in his current state, unintelligible to Yugi. He opened his eyes with great effort and saw that it was the final piece of the puzzle. Weakly, he raised his head to see Ushio deliver Tristian a blow to the head, knocking him to the ground where he lay still.

Tears sprang to Yugi's eyes as he clamped them shut. This was all his fault, if not for him the two boys wouldn't even be here. His hearing faded, as he gave way to the overwhelming urge to sleep, to block out the other's pain and his own as well. He lay curled up in a ball, not hearing or seeing the horrific events that were still unfolding.

It was a sharp crack, maybe the breaking of a rib, that brought him back to sense. He glanced to where Joey now lay limp, Tristian beside him, as Ushio taunted the three of them. And then, he looked at the puzzle. It seemed to be glowing, calling to him, demanding to be finished. In the far reaches of Yugi's mind, he knew that finishing a puzzle was an immature, stupid way to react in this situation, but something compelled him to do so. He reached out with what strength he had left and slid the last piece into place. And then everything went black.

Next thing he knew, he was walking alone on the familiar route from the school to his house. His body ached and his brain felt stretched somehow. What had happened to him? Where were Joey and Tristian? And Ushio? Why was he alone?

He was happy to turn the corner and see his grandpa's game shop, a familiar and comforting sight. Quiet as a mouse he crept through the doors and up to his bedroom.

He looked in the mirror, and his jaw dropped. He barely recognised the person looking back at him. Dried blood caked his lips, his cheekbone was a dark rainbow of bruises. But the biggest change was in his eyes. Red rimmed and bloodshot, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He stared at himself and for a moment he could have sworn his eyes flashed crimson. He shook his head, and the vision vanished.

He climbed into bed, wincing from the pain of moving. He placed the puzzle next to him on his pillow, and gazed at it until he fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

Several weeks later, and Yugi's life had changed dramatically, for the better. His days, once spent in lonesome longing and sadness, were now filled with joy and laughter. Whether the puzzle had anything to do with it or not, Yugi finally had true friends. There had still been obstacles; it seemed since Yugi had completed the puzzle every schemer and trickster had come crawling out of the woodwork to try and hurt him, his friends and the citizens of Domino. Together with his friends, Yugi had overcome these obstacles and they'd always emerge victorious and stronger than ever.

However, something sat in the back of his mind, nagging and festering. A dark thought he dared not voice, and tried not to dwell on. Something was very wrong with Yugi.

Since that night at the school, when he had first blacked out, similar occurrences had been frequent. He had been experiencing huge lapses in memory, he couldn't focus or concentrate, he felt like he was being followed. And always, he could hear whispers. They said his name, they called to him at night, he even heard them in his dreams. He was afraid. He didn't know what was happening to him. And yet, even though his strongest instincts told him these things were directly related to the puzzle, he still yearned to protect it. He wore it around his neck, slept with it, polished it almost obsessively and guarded it with his life.

Returning from school one afternoon he sat awhile, reflecting on these happenings and rubbing his temples. The headaches, along with all his other new troubles, had begun the night at the school. They got increasingly longer and more painful, like his brain had been physically strained. He tugged on a loose lock of hair and stared out the window. Soon he had lost track of time, and quickly grabbed his bag and left the house. The gang had agreed to go visit Bakura that afternoon, as he'd been having a hard time with rumours at school.

He met up with his friends, and even as they laughed and chatted on the walk to Bakura's house, he felt a deep dread growing inside. The puzzle seemed to twitch in protest, and Yugi knew something was wrong before they even walked in the door.

* * *

Days after the game at Bakura's, Yugi brooded in his bedroom. Finally, what he had for some time suspected had been revealed to him. Every shadow that danced in the corner of his eye, every time he whipped around thinking he was being followed while walking alone, every whisper, now made sense. Because he was not alone. He was never alone.

For that day at Bakura's, the Spirit of the puzzle had revealed himself to them all, and to Yugi. He was a powerful force, and Yugi was scared. All those times he'd blacked out, the Spirit had used his body, perhaps to protect him and his friends, perhaps for a more nefarious purpose. Either way, waking up in alleys in the middle of the night with blood on his hands was a terrifying sensation.

Yugi knew he was to blame. Not only had he longed for the puzzle to be solved, knowing there might be consequences, and finishing it anyway, but he thought of all the times he had been overwhelmed or frightened. He had felt a presence telling him to rest, to give up, to fall back into oblivion and let himself be taken over. And he gave in every time.

_It's easy, Yugi. Just relax, let it all go. I'm here, Yugi. I'll fix this. _

He trembled, remembering the low, rumbling voice of the spirit, sweetly coaxing him out of his own head and into a cold, grey place of hard stone. It was becoming easier for Yugi to remember these experiences more clearly now he had come face to face with the strange reality of his life. He rolled his eyes, bitterly considering his predicament. Of course, he thought, that as soon as his life improved it came with a dangerous price tag.

_It's not all that bad, Yugi. Just think, without me none of you would have survived. It was me who saved you, Yugi. Together, we're unstoppable. _

He shook his head, trying to stifle the words. Was he going crazy? Spirits in puzzles, voices in his head. If the others hadn't see the spirit as plain as he had, he would have thought he was losing his mind. Looking up at him, himself, spirit, Yugi, whoever it had been, it didn't look like the figure he usually saw in a mirror. His posture, the way he spoke, had made him look like a completely different person. And maybe thats what he became. The biggest difference was the eyes, which were a glowing red, fierce and furious. Yugi shuddered, remembering those eyes sent a chill down his spine.

Feeling another migraine coming on, he climbed into bed. Not that sleep was a much better alternative given the dreams he'd been having lately, but he had to close his eyes, to block out the pain, and his stress.

He drifted into sleep, his last sight being the puzzle, golden and beautiful, on the table beside his bed.

Yugi didn't know how long he'd been sleeping when he stirred. His eyes fluttered open, and sleepily he looked around his room. It was dead silent, and pitch dark save for the stars that weakly twinkled beyond his window. Yugi sat up, half in a daze. It didn't seem real. Something didn't feel right. Slowly he spoke, his small voice thick from sleepiness, 'Am I dreaming?'

No one answered. He blinked and looked around the dark room, hazily surveying the shadows. He felt his lids begin to droop, but was insistent. He felt the presence of the Spirit, and groggily he thought to himself that he wanted to see him again.

Sitting in the silence of the seemingly empty room Yugi gave way to his tired eyes, and as he slowly drifted into sleep, the thin slits of his vision filled with red. His eyes snapped open, or at least they tried to. He felt a hand clasp itself over his eyes, a thumb catching a chunk of blonde hair and holding it down. Another hand found his lower back, and as his heart rate began to quicken, Yugi heard a familiar voice. It was not spoken aloud, but he heard it as clear as he heard his own ragged breath.

_Sleep now Yugi. You don't need to be afraid, _it purred. Gently, the hand on his back pushed forwards, while the higher hand pushed back, laying him back down on the pillow. _That's right. You're safe with me. _

Yugi shook his head. _But I don't feel safe. I'm scared. Who are you? _Yugi squirmed beneath the strong force that held him in place. It was strange, having a conversation in his own head.

_All will become clear in time. Trust me. _Yugi was not comforted by this. He felt a pressure beside him, like knees on either side of his stomach, and he jumped in shock when he felt warm breath on his ear. 'Sleep,' the Spirit spoke aloud now, the words, Yugi was shocked to find, had escaped his own lips. But he felt him, and it felt so real. Disturbed, Yugi waited until the weight of the other presence had vanished, and kept his eyes shut tight without the hand to hold them. Eventually, his brain was able to stop buzzing, the hairs on his arms no longer stood rigid and Yugi was able to drift back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the grammar mistakes and general sloppiness of the first chapter, I wrote it on my phone and didn't check it. Most of this story will be like this as I'm writing it while I travel.

If there are errors in the canon I do apologize, it's coming mostly from memory. If I do get anything wrong let me know.  
Anyway I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.

\- littleaibou

* * *

Life went on, and as he began to readjust to life, Yugi found not much had changed. He still went to school every day, he still helped around the game shop, and he still hung out with his friends. He'd been developing his skills at Duel Monsters, something the Spirit displayed a preternatural understanding of and remarkable talent for. Yugi himself, naturally gifted at puzzles and games, was getting quite good also. They'd begun to spend some time together as the Spirit familiarized himself with the rules of the game and Yugi's deck, the same deck he had recently inherited from his grandpa.

Yugi learnt that the Spirit himself had no idea who he was, or where he had come from. He also learnt that no thought he had was his own anymore, and the same was true for the Spirit. Their connection was so that they heard each other's every thought, something that Yugi was having trouble adjusting to. But it was interesting to hear the thoughts of somebody with no identity, and someone who obviously hadn't had contact with the world in a long time.

Yugi also sensed some of the darkness fading as the two began to bond. No longer did the Spirit's presence scare him, nor his thoughts haunt the young one's otherwise pure mind. It was a great relief to Yugi, who had never encountered rage or malice, and was unable to cope with the feelings, as they influenced his own mood and even the way he acted.

It was shortly after they'd beat Kaiba that their first real test would begin. That duel had pushed Yugi, he'd been so worried about his grandpa he was glad to let the Spirit take over, but he'd been right there to help. Together, they had beaten Kaiba.

But mere days later, they had been targeted again. Trapped in a shadow game with Pegasus, the Spirit had dueled as well as he could, given a measly time limit and trying to block out Yugi's panicked thoughts as they rang through his head. When the time was up, and Pegasus took Yugi's grandpa's soul, his first thought wasn't of how he could have dueled better or whatever scheme Pegasus was up to, it was Yugi. He watched, helpless, through Yugi's eyes as he cried, pounding his fists against the television screen, feeling his anxiety and fear.

That night, alone in their house, Yugi lay awake, eyes wide open, afraid, and consumed with worry. The Spirit had appeared, sitting on the end of the bed.

_Yugi. I'm sorry. _The words rang through both of their brains.

_I'm sorry I didn't duel well enough. I promise I won't stop until we've saved your grandpa. _

Yugi sat up, looking at the Spirit through the tears in his eyes. _It wasn't your fault. And thank you. We can't give up, no matter what. I'll save him. We will. _

The Spirit nodded as Yugi sank back down into bed. He was about to return to the puzzle when he sensed in Yugi a deep dread. He didn't want to be alone. He wouldn't allow himself to think it knowing the Spirit would hear, much less vocalize these feelings, but the Spirit felt it all the same. He felt it because they were his emotions too.

He lay down on top of the covers beside Yugi, carefully placing himself the appropriate distance from his small charge. Yugi turned to face the wall, mostly to hide the weak smile that had crept onto his face. The Spirit felt Yugi's fear dissolve, safe and secure with his protector beside him.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Duelist Kingdom, Yugi's relationship with the Spirit had evolved even further. He had become a source of confidence and constant support to Yugi. They had bonded over plans to rescue grandpa, and over Duel Monsters stratagems that would help them to win.

Yugi was also learning how the puzzle worked more and more, how to use his mind to get things while he was inside, and had even taken to sleeping in there, as whatever soft comfy thing he could conjure in his mind's eye was preferable to the cold grass of the island. As they dueled, the pair chose their moves carefully together, learning each other's strong and weak points, becoming more in sync with each other's rhythms.

So far the tournament was going well, they had not lost a duel and even Joey was having a successful streak. Yugi was optimistic; he knew he would be with his grandpa soon. His self-confidence was at an all time high. With his friend the Spirit backing him, he couldn't lose.

It was a seemingly regular night of camping out on the island, their stomachs rumbling slightly and the conversation maybe not as upbeat as usual, when Bakura had appeared. Yugi and the gang were, of course, happy to see him if not a little curious as to where he'd come from and why he was there. The Spirit, however, had his doubts. He had been wary of Bakura for some time now, and advised Yugi to proceed with caution. This is why he was not at all surprised when their harmless duel turned dangerous.

It was clear that his friends still didn't understand what was happening fully, and for that matter Yugi and the Spirit didn't have much more firm a grasp than they did. Once again there was confusion and attempts to explain the transformation their shared body underwent, identical and yet so different.

Once again being pulled out of his own body and seeing the Spirit from the outside was a surreal experience for Yugi. He watched the duel with wide eyes. Apprehensively he played his part, until, as he knew he would, the Spirit won, defeating another foe in his usual effortless fashion.

As the duel ended, there was a blinding flash and a terrible jerking sensation and everything disappeared.

Yugi felt the cold stone of the deep dungeons within the millennium puzzle. It was dark, and cold. He stood up and looked around, adrenaline still coursing through him from the duel.

'I was worried about you,' the low voice came from the shadows. Yugi whipped around, trying to locate the source. 'You were worried?' he replied. 'I was three inch tall graveyard bait!'

The voice laughed from the darkness.

Suddenly he felt a presence, right behind him. He felt the warmth of the Spirit's skin through his jacket, and his arms snaked up to hold Yugi by the elbows. 'I had it under control. You needn't worry, I wou-' Yugi spun around and faced the Spirit, who trailed off. Yugi was breathing shakily, nervous for some reason. It wasn't fear, but something new and foreign to him. His stomach churned, and nervously he looked at his feet. The spirit gently touched Yugi's chin, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.

'I wasn't really worried,' Yugi stammered.

'No?' The Spirit teased.

'Not for a second.'

The Spirit gazed down at Yugi, smiling. He'd grown protective of the boy, and he admired him very much. He could feel the purity of Yugi's soul, his desire to do the right thing and his belief in the good in people. The Spirit found it was contagious, and even he, who had spent so long without contact with the world, was slowly regaining his humanity. Yugi was making him better. Looking down at the boy, who was nervously smiling up at him, he felt a fondness that was long forgotten to him.

The energy flowed through Yugi into the spirit, both of them exhilarated from the victory. The Spirit saw Yugi's chest rise and fall, feeling his adrenaline. In the puzzle, the illusion of a physical body of his own was a blessing. He considered this, before being overcome with an impulse that he wasn't strong enough to ignore.

Swiftly the Spirit swooped down and, pulling Yugi closer, kissed his lips roughly. His lips parted as his hands moved up Yugi's back. As the Spirit buried the fingers of his left hand in Yugi's hair, the boy took a step back, separating them.

'What was that?' he sputtered. 'Why would you… Why did….' he took steps back until he hit a wall, the Spirit following him forward.

'Come on Yugi. I can feel your innermost emotions. You're nervous around me. Is this not what you wanted?' he drawled.

Yugi considered this. It was true, the excitement of watching him duel and the admiration he had for the Spirit caused his palms to sweat and for him to stumble over his words when they spoke. But was this really why? The Spirit had just claimed for himself Yugi's very first kiss, and enjoyable as it had been, Yugi was extremely confused.

They had grown very close in the time they'd shared a body. They had bonded over duels, cards and their friends. And Yugi had grown to love having the Spirit around for company. He trusted him, and looked up to him. But this was very different.

The Spirit looked down at Yugi, seeing and feeling the cogs of his brain move as he considered what had just happened. His mind was a jumbled mess of memories and emotions, but his body couldn't lie. His pupils were dilated, his breath was quick, and he was standing close enough to feel his racing pulse. He laced his fingers with Yugi's and pulled his hand upwards, stroking it with his thumb. Yugi looked upwards and caught the Spirit's glance. He wasn't looking directly into the smaller boy's eyes, but below them. He parted his lips slightly and caught the slight change in expression. Still hesitant, heart pounding, Yugi untangled his hand from the Spirits and turned, taking a step away.

Suddenly Yugi felt strong hands on his shoulder and chest, pulling him back and shoving him into the wall, and once again lips crushed down on his, hot and demanding. The desire flowed from the Spirit's mind into his own. It was hard to not react positively to the urges that echoed through the both of them. In the Spirit's thoughts he heard his own name, heard the adoration, the praise for him.

There was a loud ringing in his ears as slowly he began to respond to the kiss, parting his lips and allowing entry. His hands, which had been at his sides, rose to the Spirit's waist, holding him close as he started to enjoy the sensation. He felt protected in the arms of his guardian, and in turn the Spirit felt pride in being able to provide security for the young one.

The Spirit craned his neck to pepper Yugi's with kisses and small nips. Yugi's head rolled back as he let out a small groan, before instantly shutting his mouth in embarrassment. The Spirit smiled into the kiss. And then, gently he parted from Yugi, who had just begun to really enjoy himself. Yugi panted, speechless.

_You should get back to your friends, partner. _

And with that the Spirit disappeared into the darkness.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he was sitting on the grass. The others were busy discussing the events of the duel, kidding around and laughing together. They hadn't even noticed Yugi's absence. He walked back over to them and began a discussion with Bakura, before a piercing shriek silenced them all.

'What was that?' asked a startled Joey, turning to the direction of the sound.

'I don't know,' replied Yugi. 'But whatever it is, we'll face it together.' He smiled back at them and ran towards the noise. It seemed like he wasn't going to have time to ponder what had just happened in the deep recesses of the puzzle. And maybe that was for the better.


End file.
